Kalif
This character belongs to JoJa Dachio so please don't edit without permission. Description Kalif stands at a mighty 6'7" and wears all black clothing including a long coat and a pointy wide brimmed hat that points down like a beak. His skin is made of a cream coloured wool woven together so tightly it almost looks like solid skin; furthermore, his eyes are black shiny balls of onyx with special markings surrounding the outside. He carries a rapier with a handle like that of needle underneath his coat, shining a brilliant silver colour in nearly all lighting. Kalif generally has a cheery attitude followed by a jolly laugh from a non-existent mouth. But, like all things, this is destined to change at some point; whenever the rare occasion occurs that he is angry then he will not show it and instead express his anger through fighting (if necessary) or deep yoga breaths. - Backstory Being the god of manipulation, Kalif has been asked and used many times to force people to do things but none moreso than Fake Atira. Although never actually giving in to his demands, Fake Atira has asked, begged, bartered and threatened Kalif more times than anyone else by a long shot. Due to this, Fake Atira became sworn enemies with Kalif, and constantly has workers and soldiers to try and capture him. This causes Kalif to always move to new environments and places. Because of his rapid adaptability to any new situation he has also been dubbed the god of change. - Relations Family * Anathea (Mother) * Osmar (Brother) Friends * Vosuja * Atira (Real) Romantic Interests * None Acquaintances * Ri * Amalthea * Zeta Enemies * Atira (Fake) - Fighting Style Kalif is not afraid to fight because of his confidence in his abilities. - Abilities Manipulation - Kalif has the power to change things in the middle of battle (such as cannonballs to glitter). Strings of the Universe - Kalif is the only person who can see and touch the Strings of the Universe, and he can use this to his advantage. Consciousness - All the Dralkionic gods and many powerful beings have Consciousness, which is a shield that protects them while they fight until it breaks. At this point they will be hurt like a normal person. This doesn't work during day to day life or while sleeping/unconscious because it requires adrenaline to activate properly. - Strengths Self Stitching - Kalif's body is made of thick, not hollow cotton and because of this be can regenerate it back by changing the cotton to be longer and fall back into place. Puppetry - Kalif can use the Strings of the Universe by finding the ones attached to his opponent ￼and pulling on them, effectively tugging that limb towards him. Universal Disability - Kalif can snap a string connected to his ￼opponent and cause them to be unable to use that limb for at least 10 seconds while the string repairs. However that limb will also feel no pain and repair itself if it's disabled this way. - Weaknesses Cotton Body - Kalif is made of cotton, which can cause a multitude of problems which can affect how he fights (for example he is more flammable, can be cut easily and will absorb water to slow him down). Visual Impairment - Kalif always sees the Strings of the Universe, even when he doesn't try to. When he isn't trying to look at them his vision will be blurry and tinted blue rather than surrounded by lines. Fine Knitting - Kalif will regenerate when he gets hurt quickly, however it may not regenerate the way he would hope or maybe even at all. He may be unable to use something that's been damaged until he has the opportunity to repair it himself. - Consciousness Kalif has a very weak consciousness that can be broken with a few good hits, however it fixes itself very quickly which is useful because he tries to dodge quite a lot.